fatkidrebornfandomcom-20200213-history
Bomber
Overview: The Bomber is a frail, but fast offensive zombie that is capable of causing massive splash damage. Abilities: * The Bomber can roll timed bombs like bowling balls. These bombs will detonate after 2.5 seconds, or instantly if they hit a player directly. * The Bomber has a much faster movement speed over other zombies. * Upon death, the Bomber will drop 3 mini bomblets that spread over a short area and explode for moderate damage. This rewards rush tactics. * The bomber can ignite a bomb in his hands and charge forward in a Kamikaze attack that deals massive splash damage rivaled only by the Fatkid's Gravity Hammer. Playing as: * Your bombs deal bonus damage if they hit a human directly, but this can be difficult. Only aim for a direct hit if the human is close to you. * As a Bomber, you only possess a measly 50 health. This makes you incredibly weak, so you should avoid direct conflict with humans when possible. Instead, hang back, and use your explosives to aid other zombies on the front line. * If you weaken a human and he tries to make a run for it, you can easily catch up to him, thanks to your increased movement speed. Don't be afraid to rush retreating humans. * Your bombs are rolled out, not thrown. This means that you can't hit enemies that are across a gap, or up an incline. This also means that a human with decent reflexes could jump over your bombs if they see it coming. * When you use your charge attack, the bomb in your hands will take a few seconds to arm. If you hit a player/object before the bomb is armed, you will be stunned for a few seconds with no explosion. Try charging with plenty of distance between you and your target. * When charging, you gain a x4 damage resistance, enabling you to live long enough to reach your target! * Upon death, your mini-bomblets will damage any humans nearby. Don't be afraid to rush if your health is low! Playing against: * Bombers are incredibly weak compared to other zombies, and can easily be picked off. * Listen for the distinct sound of a bomb being ignited, and take note of where it came from to track down the Bomber. * If you can, try getting somewhere elevated, like standing ontop of a crate, or on an incline. The Bomber's bombs cannot reach you directly, but the splash damage could still reach you, so take cover too! * Though it may be difficult to pull off, if you see a bomber starting a charge, you can get close enough so he hits you before his bomb is armed, which will not only stun him for an easy kill, but will prevent him from causing any splash damage. * Avoid being too close to a bomber when he dies, as he will drop several mini-bombs that could cause severe damage. Trivia: * The Bomber's bomb was once usable by humans, but this was later changed, due to it being too powerful. * Originally, the bombs would not explode on contact, but this made the bombs too easy to avoid. * The Bomber's charge attack, and the functionality of it needing to arm beforehand were heavily inspired by the Hazmat zombie from R2DA.